Return
by SweetNothings528
Summary: [Oneshot.AU] Blind date gone wrong, Sakura returns home to an unexpected guest at her door...[NaruSaku Friendship, SasuSaku]


Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or this scene from Gilmore Girls...

AN: near the end, one character may be OOC..but I don't know, that's up to you, but oh well. It _is_ fanfiction...

* * *

**Return

* * *

**

_Somewhere in a local bar in Konoha_

A sigh escaped from the fed-up girl, only no one heard it over the loud boisterous noise coming from the other tables. _'Why in the world did I agree to a blind date that **Ino** set up!?"_ the pink-haired girl thought angrily. A noise coming from her left quickly brought the girl out of her thoughts. As Sakura turned her head, she realized that it was her supposed 'date,' Ryo. A moment before he came over, he was with a group of friends drinking and laughing.

"Hey," he said. "Your not drinking anything." His gaze on the near-empty table she sat at. "What? You don't drink anything other than lemonade?"

"Huh? Oh, well I just drink it when I'm with friends, but I'm not really a big drinker."

"Oh, well now I feel bad..."

"No, please don't. I'm fine, really."

"Well do you want to go hang out elsewhere?"

"No thanks, I think I'm just going to head home."

"You sure? Well you want me to give you a ride home?"

"...You came with Hiro..."

"Right, well, do you need some money for a cab?"

"No, it's alright, I have money." She waved her wallet for emphasis.

"Alright then, I guess I'll see ya." With that said, he walked away from her to join his friends once more.

As soon as he left, she unzipped her wallet, looked inside, then cursed. She quickly looked around for a payphone. When she didn't spot one, she quickly grabbed a passing waitress's attention.

"Excuse me!" Sakura called out.

"Yes?" the waitress answered.

"Do you know where a payphone is?"

"Oh! Yes, it's about three blocks from here, but I suggest you don't walk alone, you know? Not safe and all."

Sakura slouched in defeat as the waitress left to refill some man's drink. "Thanks..." she mumbled. In the span of five seconds, Sakura quickly whipped out her cell phone and dialed a familiar set of numbers.

"Hello? Sorry to bother you, I just didn't know who else to call..."

* * *

_20 minutes later_

The bar's door swung open as a man stepped inside. The man glanced around to see the one who called him. Just as he looked to the left, the girls head looked up and he soon found himself staring into a pair of green eyes.

"Naruto! Finally a familiar face!"

"Sakura-chan! What happened?" he asked worriedly.

"Oh geez, this night has just been terribe! I'm tired and hungry..I just wanna go home."

"How 'bout we eat here?" he offered.

"I don't have any money," she admitted quietly.

"That's okay, I've got some."

"Okay, if you want."

The waitress from before was quickly called by Sakura again.

"We'd like to order please," Sakura stated.

"Sure!" The waitress took out two menus and handed them to Sakura and Naruto. As they skimmed over the selection, the waitress quickly took out a pen and notepad.

"I would like to order..."

* * *

_Later on that night_

Naruto and Sakura walked alongside the school building. She was currently showing him her classroom.

"And this is my medic-training room."

"Oh? Where do you sit?" he asked while peering in through the window.

"There is no assigned seats, but generally I sit against the window so I don't get distracted," she stated.

"Wow, your campus is huge," he said in awe.

They continued to walk until they stopped at a set of doors and walked in. After passing the first door, they stopped at the second. "Here's my room." She took out her keys and unlocked the door, but as she stook a step inside, she turned to face Naruto in her doorway. "Naruto, thanks so much."

"No problem Sakura-chan!" he chirped happily.

"Naruto...how is it that your allowed to be here...with me? Does Hinata know where you are?"

"She knows I'm out..." he said lamely.

"Naruto, what's going on? Something's been off with you." Before Naruto could answer, the door to the building swung open and there stood a figure.

"What are _you_ doing here?!" she yelled venemously. The figure quickly walked up to them and Naruto entered his overprotective mode.

"Sasuke! You've no right to be here-!"

Sasuke quickly interrupted, "I just want to speak with her." They both turned to Sakura.

"Sa-," Naruto started.

"It's alright Naruto, you should go." He was about to protest her demand but she quickly added, "Go before Hinata worries." He sighed angrily and with a turn of his feet, he eyed Sasuke one last time before walking away and out the door. Sasuke and Sakura both stood in an uncomfortable silence.

"Sakura," Sasuke started to say.

"What are you doing here Sasuke?" she asked a second time.

"I came to see you, I jus-wanted to start things over."

"What!" she cried in disbelief. "No!" She pushed aside her door and stepped in. Sasuke following her lead.

"Look, I know I screwed up by leaving you, but I know you still want to be with me."

"No I don't!" she said hotly.

"I know I want to start over with you, but no here!" He pointed outside her window. "Not Konoha!"

"Then where?" she shot back.

"I don't know. Sand? Mist?" he suggested.

"Sasuke, I-no." She turned away from him and walked further into the room, Sasuke still following.

"I know you still want to be with me and I know you couldn't count on me before, but you can now!" he tried again.

"No I can't!"

"Why?" he inquired.

"Because...I'm not ready," she stated lamely. He glanced around the room and noticed one peculiar detail.

"What do you mean! Everything's packed and in boxes! It's a sign, Sakura, let's just go!" he said desperately.

"**No!**" she said with more force. He grabbed her shoulders and looked her straight in the eyes.

"Don't you dare say no unless you mean that you don't want us to be together."

"...No."

He pursed his lips and looked down for a second. After a moment, he looked back up and let go of her shoulders. Keeping eye contact, he stepped back slowly, letting her see the emotions flickering in his depthless dark eyes. After three steps back, he turned and left without a word. As soon as he walked out the door, Sakura plopped down on a nearby box and dropped her head in her hands.

* * *

**End.

* * *

**

AN: hope you enjoyed it...if you know this scene Naruto is Dean, Sakura is Rory, and Sasuke is Jess. ...And well...since Ino set up the blind date, it's actually the Grandma in the show...lol


End file.
